


Plans Change . . . A Bit

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [13]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: En Dwi makes a boo-boo, Engagement, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Loki is trying to plan his wedding and En Dwi has some unexpected news.





	Plans Change . . . A Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe . . . I'm not sorry.

Loki held up several options for Thor's outfit much to the blonde's annoyance,

“Loki, I don't know anything about this, just pick something out that you think _I_ would like and it will be fine.”

“You are _no_ fun, at all.” Loki muttered, going over the sketches.

They were on Earth, Thor had left Heimdall and Valkyrie in charge of the Asgardians on their new planet while he and Loki planned the younger's wedding. Loki had griped a great deal about allowing Thor's friends, the Avengers, attend but after a great deal of heated discussions between the Jotun and Midgardians, they came to a _very short_ list of people Thor was allowed to invite.

“You're getting spoiled, you know?” Thor shook his head fondly and propped his cheek on his fist.

“Well, I am going to be ruler of an entire planet, again, so-”

“Yes, all hail Queen Loki!” Thor made a trumpet sound and had to duck to avoid the sketchbook that Loki threw at him.

“You don't have to constantly-”

There was a loud beeping sound and Loki pulled a small communication device out of his pocket and set it on the table, a screen popped out of it and after a moment or two of static, En Dwi's face appeared.

“Oh, hi there, Loki!”

Loki smiled and leaned forward, “Hello, love, what is it?”

“Well, see, there's been, um, ah, a change in-”

“Why are you on a ship?” Loki leaned to the side slightly to peer behind En Dwi.

En Dwi smiled nervously and shifted, “Uh, see, that's the thing . . . I've been, um, _overthrown_.”

Loki blinked and sat up, “What?”

Thor whistled and stood up, “I think I'd better go see about something to drink . . . “

“Oh, Sparkles, I- okay, bye then!” En Dwi waved half-heartedly at Thor's back then turned sheepishly back to Loki, “Right, um, so . . . yeah there was a big revolution shortly after you left . . . after I made our announcement and now I'm . . . not . . . king anymore.”

Loki stared at En Dwi and sat back in his chair, he was stunned to say the least and the longer he remained silent the more nervous and frantic En Dwi became,

“I-I mean, I-”

“Are you safe?” Loki asked suddenly, leaning forward again.

“Wha-? Oh, yes, yes, well, I mean . . . injuries were sustained but I managed to escape . . . there were . . . casualties . . . “ En Dwi looked down and swallowed thickly, “T-Topaz didn't, uh, didn't make it . . . “

Loki bit his lip, “I'm so sorry, En Dwi . . . “

“Well, she, uh, she . . . yeah.” The Grandmaster took a shaky breath, still not looking at Loki, “But I no longer have a planet . . . or kingdom . . . or whatever . . . Don't even have my melting stick anymore, which is a real tragedy if you think about it . . . “

Loki nodded slowly and cleared his throat, “So . . . how does this change plans?”

En Dwi looked up and he swallowed, fidgeted with his robes which Loki noted were torn with some questionable stains of different colors splotched on it, “I-I . . . well, uh, well, if . . . I mean, I don't, uh, I don't . . . “ En Dwi clicked his mouth shut and his eyes watered, “I can understand if you don't want to go through with this. Seeing how I have nothing to give you anymore . . . “

Loki's eyes widened and he recoiled in disgust, “ _I beg your pardon_?”

En Dwi shrugged and shrank in on himself, “Well, I don't have a throne for you or really a home or anything, I have no money or power or-or anything so, if you . . . if you wish to change your mind-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up.” Loki bit out, standing up.

En Dwi flinched, his wide eyes blinking and he shut his mouth tightly.

“Let me make something _abundantly_ clear, En Dwi Gast, I am not some common whore or status-mongering strumpet or whatever you seem to think I am-”

“I didn't-”

“Shut up!” Loki snapped and he continued, “I didn't agree to marry you because you were king or had money, I am a prince and I was king and let me tell you, those titles aren't worth the trouble they've brought me. I agreed to marry you because . . . “ Loki breathed in and sat down, “Because you were kind to me despite everything . . . you're the father of my child and . . . and you were gentle with me and took my inexperience in stride. You were patient with me when others would have just taken what they wanted . . . I agreed to marry you because I _love_ you, En Dwi . . . “

En Dwi swallowed thickly, his hands pressed against his own screen, “ . . . I love you, Loki.”

Loki smiled, looking tearfully at En Dwi, “We are getting married, En, those plans haven't changed. I'm not sure where you would like us to end up since neither of us have a planet and I refuse to move in with Thor again-”

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I already sent one of those Emily things for a place.” En Dwi smiled brightly, wiping at his eyes.

“'Emily things' . . . what are you talking about?” Loki furrowed his brow.

“Yeah, it's on the commy-putter thing! Humans use them to communicate and I have one, don't know much about it but-”

“You mean an 'email'?” Loki blinked.

“Yes, that's the thing! An 'email'! On my commy-putter!” En Dwi nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright,” Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, “Let me try and piece this together, you sent an _email_ on your _computer_ about an apartment? Where?”

“Earth! I figured since you're so familiar with the planet that you might-”

“You did _what_?” Loki's jaw dropped open then he recovered and shook his head, “Well, it isn't like it matters, I'm sure whoever put the advertisement up won't take you to be serious-”

“Darryl.”

“Hm?” Loki blinked at En Dwi.

“The human's name is 'Darryl' and he already replied and seems more than happy to have us move in. I signed a league for it!”

“A . . . _lease_ you mean.” Loki pressed his fingertips to his temples.

“Oh, so I won't be getting an army?” En Dwi huffed and crossed his arms, “Well that was all very confusing anyway. What would a human need with an entire league? And-”

“You signed a lease for an apartment on Earth from some human-”

“Darryl!”

“Yes, _thank you_ , some human named 'Darryl'.” Loki looked at En Dwi and huffed, “Well this is easy to fix, break the lease and we look somewhere, _anywhere_ else for a place to live.”

“I can't do that!” En Dwi's eyes widened and he actually looked affronted.

` “Why ever not?” Loki stood up and threw his arms up in exasperation.

“Because I already agreed and I have to keep my agreements! It's the principle of the thing! And Taneleer said he would help us with 'rent' for the first few months until we get 'jobs' or some such nonsense and-”

“En Dwi, I love you, I really do, but do you have any idea what me being on Earth does to me?” Loki snapped.

“No?” En Dwi blinked in confusion, “I thought you'd be happy! Your brother is on Earth so much and you've been here and-”

“Don't you mean 'been there'?” Loki said softly, his voice brittle.

“Hm? No, I mean 'here' as in 'here on Earth'.” En Dwi blinked again and tilted his head, “Where we are?”

“I'm here but where are y-”

En Dwi turned as someone said something to his left and he nodded and waved, “Sorry, Loki-kins, but Tan is saying that we're going to be landing soon and that I'm using up valuable airspace or something so I'll talk to you in a bit! Loveyoukaybyebaby!!”

The feed was cut and Loki was left staring slack-jawed and wide-eyed at the static, “I . . . am so incredibly dead.”

Thor popped his head in, “Hey, everything okay?”

“Pour me a fucking drink.” Loki collapsed into his seat and rubbed his forehead tiredly, “My fiance is trying to kill me.”

“Literally or . . . ?”

“A drink, Thor, now!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> DID SOMEONE SAY DARRYL??????? I think yes. I love how when these two have chaos, it is the most chaotic chaos to ever grace the universe.


End file.
